


Did He Call You Mom?

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Daddy Oliver, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father and Son, Felicity and Oliver - Freeform, Felicity and William - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Growing Family, Married Olicity, Mommy Felicity, Mother and Son, Olicity Hiatus fic, Olicityhiatusficathon, Oliver and Felicity, established olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: Aloha so yeah I know I need to update my other fic but I’ve been blocked so it came as complete shock when this one just sorta popped into my head. So this is for the Ask Prompt for the @olicityhiatusficathon that was arranged by the amazing and, recently engaged @thebookjumper! You’re awesome girl and once again congrats!So this is a little drabble about a conversation between William and Felicity that takes place when Williams sixteen. Enjoy!





	Did He Call You Mom?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**“Did He Call You Mom?”**

 

 

The antique clock at the front of the house with the golden inlaid face chimed brightly. The breeze outside caused the aged tree branches to slip along the clear panes of the home’s windows softly. She could almost smell the crisp autumn air each time the breeze pushed the drying leaves along the chilling ground. Felicity’s fingers flew over the keys, her eyes skimmed along the last few lines of Oliver’s mayoral speech for the groundbreaking ceremony that was scheduled for next week. She leaned back against the chair, the pad of her thumb was moving along her wedding bands as she gave the speech one last read through. The clock in the foyer chimed loudly causing Felicity to glance at the time icon near the bottom right of the screen. Her brows drew together in concern until...

The sound of the swinging front door made her cast a timid sideways glance towards the woeful sound of his size 13 sneakers. A small cough and a low, “hey there kiddo dinner will be ready in about an hour,” was met with an even lower...

“Yeah whatever.”

Felicity’s glasses slid down the thin bridge of her nose until she could easily peer over the black rims and, through her partially opened office door. His growing shoulders were slumped, his backpack was discarded on the floor by the foot of the staircase and, he was just about to throw his coat over the banister. Felicity cocked her head. She toed off her shoes and, began to stand when an exasperated, “Why is he such a jerk?” left the mouth of her annoyed sixteen year old son.

She remained seated as she gently cleared her drying throat, “Kiddo?” she called out lightly in hopes of a somewhat friendly response.

She saw his relaxed brow crinkle before his shoulders fell even further to the hardwood, covered ground. “Yeah Felicity?” was all she heard before the soft thud of his sneakers began crawling through her now fully opened door.

Felicity’s fingers folded before her, her eyes narrowed and, her back straightened while her stomach ached in vague discomfort. “What’s with the tude dude?” she mocked before he offered her a surprised chuckle.

“Tude dude?” he repeated before he threw out an amused, “Man mom you really are such a nerd sometimes...”

Her heart thumped widely as William’s eyes grew wide. She smiled softly as he padded toward the chair in front of her desk. “You slipped again...” she teased as he slowly began to fold his tall, awkward form into the soft cushions of her lone office chair. His overgrown bangs fell across his smooth forehead with ease while his eyes slipped over the smile lines along her aging face.

“Well when he’s acting like a jerk it’s easy to do,” he offered meagerly.

Felicity gave him a timid, “Hmmm I’d say it’s easy to do either way.”

Williams eyes twinkled before his hair covered their endless depths of innocence. “Do you remember the first time I slipped?” he asked with low, hushed tones of pure sincerity.

Felicity was still peering over her glasses. Her knotted stomach began to grumble as the child growing within delivered another swift kick to her weary bladder. She winced but delivered a grunted, “Yes I remember the first time you slipped because my heart literally jumped for joy.” She expected a smirked, “Geez mom!” but, like his overprotective father he reacted with a knitted brow and, a concerned frown covering his otherwise carefree face. Her fingers parted. One hand flew to the small bumps along her growing abdomen while the other waved away his fleeting concerns. “Relax kiddo it’s just your little brother playing a solo game of soccer along my insides,” she soothed as his knitted brow relaxed into the smooth lines of eased concerns.

“Tommy’s going to be a handful isn’t he?” he mused as Felicity’s straightened back relaxed into a comfortable slouch along her over-padded office chair.

Her eyes rolled in frustrated knowledge when she replied, “Yes he like Moria and Eden are going to create many sleepless nights.”

She saw William’s brow lift with his own fearful knowledge before a small, “Mom?” left his pursed lips.

The back of her head slid along the raised cushion of her seat when she cocked her head in concern. “Okay what’s really bothering you?’ she questioned briskly. “You never call me mom more than once during any conversation so what gives?” she asked as she brought her fingers together over her stomach.

He brushed his long fingers through his disheveled mop, his chin fell to his chest before his head dipped to the ground. Felicity remained seated but, her legs ached to carry her towards the form of her confused son. He mumbled fearfully, “The first time I called you mom was when Dad was hurt in some random street fight...”

Felicity breathed timidly, “Yeah we covered that...” His body shuddered so she gulped in trepidation, “William where are you going with this?”

He kept his eyes along the floor when a trembled, “I need you to know that you’re my mom okay? I need you to understand that before I explain what happened.”

Felicity felt her still unborn son’s harsh kick near her belly button. She moved her palms over the small, abused space while whispering calmly, “Then you need to know that you’re my son okay?”

She saw him nod as his shoulders shook, “Dad and, I had a fight...”

Felicity gulped down a low, “That much I can see.”

His muffled, “Yeah but, you don’t know about what…”

Felicity looked over his slouched form. His face was still almost completely hidden but she could still make out the deep blue shadows underneath his usually bright eyes. His fingers were slightly bruised and, he had a healing cut along his bottom lip. She mumbled regretfully, “I should have seen this coming,” before she let out a conflicted, “He refused to train you didn’t he?”

William’s shrouded eyes felt conflicted and, confused as they peered jout at her through his parted bangs. “He’s being stubborn,” came his veiled retort.

Felicity’s lips fell into a frustrated scowl, “Yes but, he’s also being protective,” she offered as William’s forehead fell into his open palms.

“It’s not fair, it’s because of him that mom and, I are even alive! Why wouldn’t he want me to protect others? Why can’t he understand that what drives him is what drives me?” came his tumbled questions of earnest reflection while his elbows slipped back and, forth over his bobbing knees.

Felicity rubbed her stomach nervously while she searched her thoughts for something meaningful to say. She heard a small scratching sound at the trap door that was located behind her chair. She heard a slight giggle before she heard an even deeper, “Shhhh! Mom’s going to catch you!” slipping along the hollowed out wall.

She was tempted to push the button underneath her desk that Oliver had installed when the girls first found the hidden compartment but, she hesitated when their small giggles gave her a moment of inspiration. She slid her fingers over her growing bump slowly as her soft voice filled the otherwise spacious room. “Do you remember what you told me when we were sitting in that waiting room while Dad was knocked out in the hospital bed?”

William’s head moved slowly like a tumbleweed. “Yeah I was surprised that he was in a hospital but, I told you I didn’t get it,” he grumbled as she hit the nail on the head.

Felicity smiled timidly before she used brought up that lost moment. “You said and, I quote, “Mom why does he do this? Why does he risk his life when he has Moira, Eden, you and, me waiting for him at home?”

William’s affected voice nearly broke her heart, “Yeah and, then I realized that he does what he does because of you…”

Felicity’s eyes closed slowly while her lungs deflated, “Kiddo he has other reasons and, you along with your sisters are among them.”

He took her argument and, added his own, “Yeah and I was kidnapped by a psycho who nearly killed both of my mother’s by blowing up an entire island. Why wouldn’t I want to be someone who was capable of preventing that type of pain for someone else?”

Felicity clicked her tongue realizing he had a point. “What does Sam think about all this?” she asked once she realized she wasn’t the first mother he’d chosen to tell.

“She agrees with Dad. She thinks it’s too dangerous and, then added for good measure that if his lifestyle is affecting me this poorly then perhaps it’s time I move back in with her,” he shrugged while Felicity’s heart fell to the floor.

Felicity’s stomach jumped beneath her palms. It appeared that even her unborn son felt that William’s missing presence was unacceptable. “Well we agreed that if the “Green Arrow” aspect of our world ever negatively affected you then you’d go back to living with your mom…” she gulped a bit too angrily.

“Yeah and, then she went and married that tool Tyler Draton. After that the choice to see her every other weekend and holidays was pretty simple,” he sighed ruefully with more bitterness to his tone that even she was comfortable with.

Felicity mumbled, “I knew I should have forced you to see her more often…” but William rebuked her statement quickly.

“No I chose you mom. I chose you and Dad and,” he gave her a very pointed stare as he sighed, “I don’t regret making that choice.”  

Felicity’s heart stilled, her stomach fluttered and her entire body went frozen as she uttered, “But did you choose your dad and I because you thought that one day he’d decide to pass the mantle down to you?”

His body language didn’t shift, his eyes never faltered and, his tone was steady when he immediately breathed, “I chose to be with my little sister’s, I chose to get to know the father I’d been denied and, I chose to get to know the woman who made him better.”

Felicity’s entire body nearly turned to jelly, “Well I see you’ve inherited your father’s charm…” she squeaked once her racing heart began to slow.

“I want the mantle I won’t lie,” he stated with no preamble left in his tone. “I also want to know him, I want to understand how the man who met my mother became the man who wound up married to you.” Felicity’s heart quickened as he continued. “His life is a mystery and, the only way I’ll understand him is if I understand the mystery.”

Felicity’s chin dipped, “And apparently you’ve learned how to strike an emotional cord from me,” she muttered feeling like she’d been trapped by mere words alone.

He smiled sheepishly, “Mom I’ll find a way you know I will.”

She shook her head woefully from side to side, “If I agree to talk to him will you at least wait until after college to go through your father’s version of training day?”

She heard the but in his tone before his defeated, “Yes,” came flowing through his scowling lips.

She smiled with downcast eyes, “I’ll talk to him tonight after dinner.”

His brightened, “Promise?” made her smile grow.

“Yeah kiddo I promise,” she murmured as the giggle’s from the hidden compartment once again began to flow…

* * *

 

Oliver as she suspected was less than thrilled once they’d put the girls down for the night. “Baby he’s your son why are you so surprised?” she asked once he placed his ear upon her rumbling belly.

The way he moved his thumb along her belly button made her toes curl but, the way his voice felt as it vibrated through her core made her blood sing. “Felicity he’s an innocent, he’s not like me, he’s done nothing to repent for…” he mumbled through his weary lips.

She trudged her fingers through his hair while he rubbed his cheek along her stomach. She traced along the line of his jaw with her index finger before she let her thoughts wander through the vast room. “Oliver he was kidnapped, he’s seen what you do when the city lights brighten the skies and, he’s heard the stories about who you used to be before you met me…” that last remark earned her a timid kiss to the exposed skin of her stomach. She smiled and brushed her fingers along his closed eyes then breathed, “He see’s you as a hero Oliver and, as his father so…”

“Why can’t I see that he’s more than just my little boy?” came his muttered interruption as Felicity’s fingers traveled back through his close cropped hair.

She pressed  her fingers to her lips and, kissed them gently before pressing them along the small smile of his lips. He chastely kissed them back before she uttered, “He’s agreed to wait until after college…”

Oliver grumbled, “Please I’ll be lucky if he waits until he’s eighteen.”

Felicity felt Tommy’s foot moving along Oliver’s jaw. She snickered when her husband winced at the sudden blow to his mouth, “It looks like your other son doesn’t agree…”

Oliver rubbed his bruised skin along her rising shirt as a lowly muttered, “Just wait until our five year old girls want you to train them…”

Felicity teased him happily with a snickered, “Oh I’ve already called Sara with the future dates and times.”

That earned her a small pinch as his free hands roamed along her hips. She squealed but remained mum while his lips moved along her skin, “Has he talked to Sam?”

Felicity swallowed a low giggle before she gave him an honest, “Yes and she wants him to move back in with her.”

She felt his harsh swallow before she heard his gulped, “I’m guessing he’s refused due to Tyler?”

Felicity pushed her fingers along his hairline. He rubbed his nose along her rising stomach while she softly replied, “Our son’s not going anywhere and Sam’s not going to make him. She knows how much this time means to the both of you,” she took a breath then added, “She’s just worried so after William went upstairs to do his homework I gave her a call…”

Oliver chuckled with gratitude knowing she’s eased Sam’s fears. “I’m so lucky I married you…” came his throaty reply once she’d begun to lightly laugh.

Felicity’s giggles left them both amused as her stomach jostled his smiling face. “She agrees by the way but, she also agrees that right now he’s happy with us.”

She felt him yawn along her side. Being the Mayor and, the Green Arrow often left him exhausted so when he let the team do his nightly patrol he often was asleep in her arms by ten. She secretly savored these nights so when his voice began to sway into sleep laden words she often used her fingers to relax any lingering worries away by gently massaging his temples. His yawned, “By the way did he call you mom tonight at dinner?” caught her off guard but, not enough to distract her from her usual routine.

Felicity smiled. After their conversation that afternoon something between them had changed. When she usually called him for dinner he’d call back “Be right there Felicity,” or something along those lines. When he said goodnight he’d alway use her name, when he said goodbye before school it  was always the same quick, “Bye Felicity!” but, tonight when she called him for dinner she wasn’t greeted with a “Yeah Felicity,” she was given a quick, “I’m coming mom.” Oliver’s soft breaths feathered her skin in comforting waves as his head began to slip down to her lap. She simply dragged her fingers along his scalp as the event’s from the day continued to play through her head.

His sleep laden, “Well did he?” left her insides warm as his body began to encircle her own. She slipped down along the mattress until his ear was pressed along her chest. She whispered once his lips were pressed along her sternum, “Yeah baby he did…”

He yawned out a light, “Good,” before they both slipped into a peaceful night’s sleep.


End file.
